Harry Potter and the Colorful Heads
by viiascoela
Summary: When the senshi were teleported to England for a long awaited vacation, they thought they were going on a simple vacation. What actually happened was, they found themselves time-travelling and at the same time, attending Hogwarts as children. SM centric. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Back to 1990

When the senshi were teleported to England for a long awaited vacation, they thought they were going on a simple vacation. What actually happened was, they find themselves time-travelling and at the same time, attending Hogwarts as eleven years old. Out of all people, Makoto was not amused.

* * *

Mercury merely blinked when the others were rolling on the floor, laughing their hearts out. Uranus laughed the hardest, apparently happy at the vision of Makoto being an eleven years old little child, despite she was only a year older in term of physical appearance. Pluto and Neptune, as usual, only laughed like how every lady should. Tuxedo Mask, with his physical appearance was around thirteen to fourteen years old, also chuckled richly, all in good humor. Chibi-Moon and Saturn, now no more than eight, were hysterical.

The Senshi of Ice tilted her head, her blue eyes were studying a very embarrassed Sailor Jupiter. She was curling in a ball, bawling her eyes out with her face flushed in dark shade of red. For her, there was nothing wrong about her. Her fuku was still the same, the brown hair and green eyes were still beautiful as ever, so as her face. There was nothing wrong with Jupiter's appearance, Mercury emphasized in her mind.

So why had she become so embarrassed?

"What's wrong, Jupiter?" Mercury asked softly, once again giving her an once-over but failed to spot any flaw. "I don't see anything wrong with your eleven years old self!"

Jupiter sniffed, her green eyes were watery as she locked her gaze to Mercury's.

"They…" Jupiter's lips were quivering. Mercury raised an eyebrow, wondering why did she revert to a child's mentality all of the sudden, when they were supposed to have an adult mentality in children body.

"They what, Mako-chan?" She asked again, raising her eyebrow even higher. Jupiter sniffed again as she slowly stood up and walked closer to Mercury. "…they called me a dwarf, Ami-chan!"

Oh. _Oh_.

Involuntarily, Mercury burst out into laughter.

Because it was a rare occurrence to see the giant Jupiter being a little smaller than the smallest senshi, Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Harry Potter was surprised to see colorful heads on the station. It was not long since he first know magic was real and now the colorful heads made his eyes and head hurt. And they were talking in foreign!

He knew staring at some strangers were rude, but he couldn't help but to feel fascinated by their unnatural appearance. The girl in blue in particular was the most interesting, it was rare to see a young girl with colorful hair.

Oh no! The blue haired one caught his eyes!

Harry quickly averted his gaze as he hid behind his cart, but somehow he found his eyes moved back to them without his consent. And was one of them making her way toward him?

"Hey!" She greeted, and Harry jumped. He blinked as he stared at the girl who greeted him. It was the blond one with twin pigtails, instead of the blue haired one that caught his eyes. She smiled widely and offered her hand. "First time in Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Harry replied shyly with his hand weakly accepted. He'd admit it was the first time he'd seen a beautiful Asian girl. And without any accent too! "Are you too?"

The smile dropped slightly. "Yes. By the way, my name is Usagi Tsukino! Those are my friends," she pointed at the group of the colorful heads, "and four of them are older than us! By the way, what's your name?"

Harry smiled. Somehow, he found her presence comforting. "Harry Potter," He answered quietly. He learned introducing himself with crowds around them was a bad idea. Thankfully, Usagi didn't react much but to smile and pulled him to her friends.

He immediately took a liking toward Minako and Haruka, the guy that turned out to be a girl, who reminded him of the class clown on his primary school. He was the only one who was brave enough to interact with Harry, despite Dudley's threats. But maybe it was because he was a wealthy kid and taller than Dudley. He thought Mamoru was cool too, he wanted to be like him when he's older.

The girls (and one boy) split up, dividing themselves to two groups with Minako pulling Harry with her. Harry wanted to go with Mamoru, but Minako was good at convincing him on the phrase, "first years must stick together."

That, and Usagi's pout was too adorable to resist.

But eventually they needed to separate to different compartments after a very scandalized bushy haired girl made her appearance along with 'Neville' who was looking for his toad, patronized the poor boy about being in a compartment with girls. Harry finally settled in a compartment with a ginger haired boy as his company, named Ron Weasley. Neville and Hermione, the bushy haired girl from before, decided to join them.

Their topics were revolving around magical worlds, with Hermione expressed her enthusiasm on facing the strange new world that defied logic. Ron wasn't amused, but the other two boys agreed with her. And finally, they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Sensing it was the time to start another conversation, Ron spoke. "Are you familiar with the Houses?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before shaking their head. Neville only looked cautiously at him.

"If I'm sorted to Slytherin-" Ron began, but Harry immediately interrupted him with him changing the topic to subjects taught at Hogwarts. Something about his tone made him to think Ron was trying to insult Slytherin. He frowned. The girls from before had talked about the Houses of Hogwarts, and Minako expressed her wish to be sorted into Slytherin, because green was cool and reminded her of Makoto, who blushed profusely. Judging from how they talked about the Houses, Harry could feel the group wasn't too well-informed about the Houses. And Harry was sure they couldn't care less about it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

"What House you'll be sort into?" Neville asked after they changed to their school robes. Harry liked him, he was timid yet something about him was intriguing. Hermione told him she wanted Gryffindor, because Dumbledore was Gryffindor, but she added she could handle being a Ravenclaw. Ron said he had to be sorted to Gryffindor, because all of his family members were there, except his little sister, but Ron was sure little Ginevra would be a Gryffindor for sure. Neville finally told them he would be glad if he would be glad to be sorted into any House, after Hermione gently prodded him to answer.

"I don't understand the Houses," Harry replied as Ron asked him for his reason. "I've read about it, but I don't think why it's necessary to be sorted into Houses like that if we ended in a same school."

"I think it's because so we could grow up with people who had the same goal, or something." Hermione supplied. At Harry's look for confusion, Hermione chuckled. "Honestly, you're THE Harry Potter. How come you don't know?"

"My relatives weren't fond of me doing magic or anything that revolves around magic," Harry answered simply. "So no. Enlighten me, will you?"

Neville held up a hand as Ron immediately opened his mouth to explain. "I think I'm the best candidate to explain, Ron. You see I'm the undecided one." Hermione opened her mouth in the same manner to explain, but she conceded after realizing his point. "Okay."

"See Harry, Hogwarts is divided to four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. Gryffindor values courage, bravely, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice and loyalty, but I heard Hufflepuff accepts all students regardless. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. That's all."

"That was what I gonna say!" Ron protested.

"No, you would add Slytherin people are horrible folks." Said Neville matter-of-factly. "I know it's kind of true, but not _all_ of them are evil."

Ron didn't answer. Whether he did so because he was speechless, or he took a large bite to his chocolate frog before, it wasn't too clear. But how he wanted to influence Harry on antagonizing Slytherin, was clear as day.

And almost suddenly, the door slit open to reveal a blond haired boy with two large boys behind him. Harry recognized the boy though he didn't catch his name, but the blonde boy didn't seem to recognize him. Perhaps because Harry was ignoring him by reading a Potion book Hermione brought for 'light reading' and had his nose deep into the book. The blonde boy teased Ron relentlessly about his family and whatnot, but Hermione had shoo-ed him away (by talking diplomatically, Hermione-style) before Harry could scold the boy.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall leading them. Most of them stared in awe at the enchanted ceiling, rest of them looked like didn't care but secretly jawdropping at the sight of beautiful sky inside a hall. Dumbledore smiled at them and announced about transferee from Japan, and would join the first, second, and third.

Harry felt nervous as Professor McGonagall started to unfurl the scroll.

"Aino Minako."

Harry's eyes lit up as Minako bounced up the stairs, and settled herself on the stool as the professor lowered the Hat to her head. It was not long before the Hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin roared in applause. The smirk on Minako's lips explained everything. Harry realized not all of them were gits – Minako was definitely too bubbly and lovely to be someone so… foul.

"Chiba Mamoru."

Harry's eyes lit up again after Mamoru gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before moving toward the stool. He looked almost like a prince, with handsome face and calm demeanor. Harry could hear most of the girls sighed adoringly, with a noise of flaring nostrils of Usagi. Mamoru's sorting was longer than he'd expected, but finally the Hat put him to Slytherin. Like Minako, Mamoru gave a smirk to the group before joining Minako at the Slytherin table. Harry noticed there was a noise of clinking coins and snicker which would only came from the raven haired beauty.

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry put an assuring hand to Hermione's shoulder, as she looked like she was very nervous about being sorted into the Houses. Hermione gave a small, nervous smile in return, and walked to the stool more confidently. After a few minutes, the Hat decided to put her into Gryffindor. Ron looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Hino Rei."

Like what the group expected, Rei was sorted into Gryffindor. Usagi gave Ami a look that told i-told-you-so while the blunette grumbled. Another clinks of coins and Harry chuckled.

"She was a Slytherin material!" Harry heard Ami argued after Usagi gave Rei thumbs up.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Few snickers came from most of the students at the ridiculous surname. Neville flushed in embarrassment, but Ron who decided to copy Harry, placed an assuring hand to his shoulder. Neville slightly relaxed as he made his way to the stool. Gryffindor cheered when the Hat cried out Gryffindor.

"Kaioh Michiru."

The teal haired girl made her way elegantly to the stool, flashing a smile as her eye caught Rei's. Rei flushed, but her eyes were still watching Michiru carefully. She honestly didn't want her to be a Slytherin. It would make Michiru her instant rival. After a few moments, the Hat declared Ravenclaw as her House, earning a round of applause from her comrades and Ravenclaw students.

"Kino Makoto."

Unlike her unnerved previous friends, Makoto was nervous. She nearly jumped from the stool when she heard the Hat was talking to her inside her head. Makoto's sorting took longer than Mamoru, but eventually she was put on a House that valued loyalty, just like herself. Usagi clapped loudly from her place, encouraging everyone to give applause. Even Slytherin joined the clapping!

"Perhaps it's Usagi thing," Haruka whispered to Setsuna, who nodded in approval.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy gave a quick look to Harry, who smiled slightly, and the blonde boy made his way toward the stool in an overly-confident manner. Though the first meeting on Madam Malkin's was unpleasant, the second was quite entertaining. Draco entered the wrong compartment when he was still sitting with the 'Colorful Heads' girls. He was quite glad on explaining Quidditch and discussing hex and jinxes with Minako and Usagi, the group's two mischievous blonde. He even helped everyone on wand swish and incantation, after knowing them were foreigners. Somehow, this Malfoy was nicer than what Ron had described, but Harry didn't plan on befriending him anytime soon, judging by how he treated Ron earlier on their third meeting inside the compartment.

But maybe if he was going to be on the same house.

The Hat barely touched his head when he announced "SLYTHERIN." Harry clapped softly, careful for Ron not to hear. It didn't take a genius to know there must be some feud going on between Malfoy and Weasley.

Talk about a waste of energy.

"Meiou Setsuna."

The green haired girl strutted elegantly toward the stool, her elegance almost rivaled Michiru's own. She radiated an intense mysterious aura that piqued most of them. Ami and Usagi began to conspire about Setsuna's possible House; Ami betting on Ravenclaw while Usagi on Slytherin. Ron rolled his eyes at their antics.

It didn't take long until the Hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW' for everyone to hear. Usagi was disappointed, but she clapped anyways. Harry smiled at Ami's victorious smirk, and how the blunette's smirk widened when Usagi slipped two sickles into Ami's pocket.

"Mizuno Ami."

Everyone from the group clapped when the Hat yelled Ravenclaw. Minako and Mamoru, everyone noted silently, shared a conspiring look when they gave a standing ovation. Why, even the senshi didn't know.

"Tenou Haruka."

Haruka gallantly walked to the stool, ignoring the admiring looks from every seated girl. Hermione Granger couldn't even take her eyes off her, perhaps because Haruka looked even more handsome than before on the train.

Ami refrained Michiru from breaking an utensil when Haruka winked at some random girl on Hufflepuff House during the sorting. Ami didn't know what's her problem, honestly. Haruka was winking at Makoto... right?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the House of Lion roared in applause as Haruka descended to her House, somewhat looked happy and disappointed at the same time. She cast a longing look to Michiru, who returned the gaze evenly with a small, suppressed smile. Ami slapped Michiru's hand away from her fork. "Break your own fork, Michiru-san." She hissed in warning. Michiru merely shrugged her shoulder.

Harry looked at the blonde pigtailed girl beside him, wondering to himself, where would the Hat sort her to? Surely not Slytherin.

"Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi started, and clumsily ran to the stool, and tripped in the process. She yelped in pain as her face met the hard floor, with the image of her friends' facepalming in the background.

The entire hall laughed, even the professors were chuckling at the comical scene.

Usagi jumped in surprise as she heard the Sorting Hat's voice inside her mind. She glared accusingly to Professor McGonagall, who stared at her in confusion. Eventually, a few seconds, the Hat declared Hufflepuff as her House.

Everyone laughed and clapped as once again Usagi tripped as she made her way to Hufflepuff's table. Makoto enveloped her in a bear hug and ushered her to sit beside her, next to a very handsome 3rd year. She immediately whispered to Usagi about him resembling her senpai.

The ruckus was silenced immediately as a certain name rang through the Hall.

"Potter, Harry."

They broke into hushed whispers, but few were whispering loud enough for Harry to hear. He gulped, and took timid steps toward the stool with eyes were staring expectantly at him. Professors were sitting at the end of their seat, eyes fixed interestedly at the famous Potter.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said kindly, seeing how timid Harry was. Harry looked gratefully at her before seating on the stool, almost jumped in surprise when the Hat chuckled inside his mind.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" The Hat mused, almost in sing-song.

"I'm grateful if you even put me on one of these Houses." Said Harry flatly. Truthfully, every Houses were fine, as long there wasn't any Dudley there.

"Ah, that's the problem you see," It chuckled. "Don't you have any particular place you wanted to be? Gryffindor, perhaps? Your parents were Gryffindors, but I assumed you knew?"

"Hagrid did tell me about it," He answered, shrugging. "But clearly, you're the best judge at the Sorting."

"Indeed," the chuckled again, this time amusement was clear on its voice. "You will be well inside Slytherin... But if you don't want me to, I'll gladly take your wish into account."

"Then," Harry looked at Minako, then to Mamoru. "Then, put me in a place where I could find interesting events," Harry's eyes were shining as he suggested it. He remembered how Minako chastised about his thirst of being a 'good boy'. "I don't want my school days to be boring."

"Typical schoolboy," It huffed. "Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was in uproar as soon as the hat declared his House. Minako and Mamoru did a standing ovation, ignoring the strange looks their housemates were giving them.

While Mamoru did feel a little bit mortified by the stares, Minako didn't seem the least bit disturbed by it. They have eyes to see, and they have the right to stare at something as awesome as her.

Clearly.

Malfoy joined the clapping as well, and his goons along with first years girls of Slytherin promptly clapped as well.

"Potter!" Haruka called him out, grinning madly from ear to ear as the messy haired boy stumbled to her side. "Glad to have you with us!"

"It's our line, Tenou!" Wood exclaimed jokingly. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Potter!"

"Oi!" Haruka sulked. "How come I didn't get that greeting?"

Rei rolled her eyes at the blatant childish behavior Haruka was giving. "Clearly, Harry-san's popularity surpassed yours, Haruka-san."

"Well yeah," the blonde rolled her eyes similarly to the way Rei rolled hers. Obviously.

* * *

 **Whoo, and that's done!**

 **I'm sorry for the long hiatus, this story is quite difficult to write. Whether it's because of my brain or something else, I don't know but...**

 **No excuses, I think.**

 **I think this won't end with Usagi x Harry since Usagi is already engaged to Mamoru, but Harry (SPOILER) likes Usagi more than a friend. The feelings will be explored later when they are moving to higher year, preferably third or fourth.**

 **RnR!**

 **Updated (6/12/2018): No major change, change Mamoru's age to be born on 1977 (Manga) and Setsuna to 1976 (same year as Mamoru due to her birthdate)**


	3. Chapter 3: Language!

" **bold" - Japanese**

* * *

"…a horrible death."

Michiru quirked an eyebrow at the end of Dumbledore's speech. A horrible death, on a school full of children? Crazy didn't suit him; insanely mad was more like it. At least Mugen had a separate place to contain whatever Professor Tomoe was doing, but 3rd floor? With no security whatsoever from keeping out children that were lost on their way?

"Suspicious." Michiru muttered to Ami, who tilted her head in confusion. Setsuna, Rei, Mamoru, and Haruka shared her thought as they stared at the Headmaster in the same suspicious look.

However, they didn't dwell on it any longer as delicious dishes appeared magically on the tables. Ravenous students started to dig in, stuffing their mouth full with food. Few less-ravenous ones took moderate bite, taking most of their time eating for sharing stories or opinion with their housemates.

Harry took pleasure on listening to Rei's stories about a group of magical heroines on her hometown. She told them she had been saved by them plenty of times, by the one named Sailor Moon. Haruka suddenly laughed, prompting Rei to change Sailor Moon to Sailor Mars. Rei probably forgot Haruka entered the same House as her. Nevertheless, the first years were curious and interested about the heroines that they prompted her to tell stories of them. Harry stayed quiet when Fred (or George?) Weasley asked her more about The Sailors, whatever they are. Though he was indeed interested, he could see Rei was getting more and more uncomfortable as the questions turned more into an open interrogation.

Fortunately, a scream from Hufflepuff table stopped the Twins from questioning Rei about something she was uncomfortable answering. Of course, the scream came from Usagi. It turned out when she was about to insert a spoonful of dessert, it disappeared. No one knows if she screamed because she was surprised or she was disappointed her delicious cake disappeared so suddenly.

But they knew the entire hall laughed because of her. Except the Senshi plus Mamoru, whom facepalmed.

It was so typical of Usagi that it wasn't funny anymore.

Before the prefect had any chance to herd the new students to their respective Houses, the Senshi alongside with Mamoru met up just near the Great Hall's large doors. Usagi had to refrain from clinging to her most favorite Slytherins (she'd just declared it during meal) just when the Slytherin prefect tapped Mamoru's shoulder, asking him to follow her.

" **Oh my princess Usagi-chan,** " Minako giggled, switching to Japanese as she enveloped their princess in a bear hug, that Usagi happily complied to. Not just they had magically become children, they now had the vast knowledge of English as well, due to their Crystal and English lessons from their guardians. That and Latin, to Setsuna and Ami.

"Tomorrow, break time we will meet again!" She declared, glaring at sighing at Haruka and Michiru as she said so.

"Objection, Leader Venus," Makoto cut off with perfect, exaggerated English. Now that she was confident in her English, she was quite a show-off. "Haruka and Michiru prefers to snog!"

" **Prefer without s, Mako-chan.** " Ami corrected under her breath. Rei being the only one who heard it quirked up an eyebrow. Not that they cared anyway.

"Grammar nazi."

" **What was that, Rei-chan?** " Ami gave a murderous-sweet look to Rei, who at the moment decided the ceiling was too beautiful to ignore.

Setsuna gave a look of sympathy toward her two blushing formerly housemates. Now that they were in body of twelve years old, snogging was clearly way to inappropriate for the couple, nevertheless they were practically married to each other.

"Aino! Chiba!"

Minako quickly released her hug from Usagi and skipped over to Malfoy's side, giving him a small smile before focusing on being as Slytherin as possible. Mamoru didn't miss a beat behind her after giving a short loving hug to his fiancé and coolly ran to the herd, as Makoto called them.

Grinning evilly at the disappearing figures Makoto rubbed her hands together excitedly. " **Yes run along, for now. Usagi-chan is _mine_.**"

Switching to English, Setsuna gave a scandalized look to the formerly or future tall Sailor of Jupiter. "What was that, Makoto?"

Makoto ignored the question and secured her arm around Usagi's neck then proceeded to drag her to Hufflepuff's herd. Setsuna watched them warily before joining Ravenclaw group and bidding farewell to Haruka and Rei. Not forgetting to drag Ami and Michiru by the arms.

"Don't worry," Ami suddenly said to Setsuna, smiling ear-to-ear just as the group nearly reached the first set of stairs. It was quite unsettling to see the calm and reasonable Mizuno became like this. " **Mako-chan is happy she got to spoil Usagi-chan now that Minako-chan and Rei-chan aren't really around her,** " She explained to a surprised Setsuna. " **Why are you surprised, Setsuna-san? Are you having negative thought about them?** "

"No..." Was all Setsuna could say. Michiru beside her laughed softly.

"Of course." Setsuna conceded, sulking as they climbed the stairs. "It's the first time I can't watch over Hime-chan 24/7."

"Setsuna, I don't know you're a creep."

"I have the all-seeing eye, get over it."

"ILLUMINATI." Ami joked with a mysterious voice, causing Setsuna to scowl at her.

"Quit it, brat."

"Hey! You're a kid too!"

* * *

The first week gone on without a hitch. That if you didn't call Professor Snape a hitch. Because for the first time, he picked on his own Snakes – Minako.

It had happened on Double Potions – Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was all because she accused Snape being a bully after removing a point from Harry from being 'cheeky'. She earned a detention with Longbottom.

But the biggest news was about Usagi.

Usagi, to everyone's shock, finally showed a learning spirit after Professor McGonagall transfigured something on the Transfiguration class. She had asked if she could transfigure anything to something edible, preferably sweets, which Professor McGonagall confirmed but told her conjuring was probably better. Usagi then begged, begged the Professor to teach her conjuration, but McGonagall – though a bit irritated – promised to teach her later if she got at least an Exceed Expectation on Transfiguration.

Rei and Michiru expressed their disappointment and concern (mostly the former) after a class of Divination. According to Rei, Trelawney was a fraud and didn't have any gift to see the future. Setsuna, who took the class as well, agreed after the insulting accusing.

"She told you, that you don't have any gift on Seeing?" Mamoru clapped during their gathering near the Great Lake, after the classes of the week had already ended. During their private group meeting, none of them bothered to use English.

Mamoru took a bite on his pie before commenting further. "I must say she was brave, very brave. But you've lost your power like us too, right?"

"Well it's true that I can't access the gate." She looked dejected. "I mean, I know we didn't have any access to our power ever since we arrived here…" She continued, rubbing her fingers along a heart-shaped garnet crystal on her necklace. It was her Sailor Crystal, now functioning as her jewelry.

"Exactly."

"…But that doesn't mean I completely can't see the future!"

"Maybe it's because you're losing your touch, Sets-chan." Minako soothingly said, plopping a candy to her mouth as she rubbed her own Sailor Crystal, also a necklace. "You know, because you're getting _young_. Get it? Get it?"

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose as she groaned. "Would you please shut up, Minako…"

Minako decided it was for the best to ignore Rei, and moved beside Setsuna.

Makoto rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the sky. "But it's kind of true, right? I mean, we traveled here illegally by Sailor Teleport and got thrown back in time, became a child like we were supposed to be on this time and lost our power because they shouldn't awaken yet?"

"Seems familiar." Mamoru wondered out-loud, blushed when all of the attention shifted to him. "Forget what I said!"

Ignoring Mamoru, Haruka continued the topic. "It's called karma everyone, thought you ought to know." Said Haruka while rubbing Michiru's hand.

"Now that you think about it, ever since then, we couldn't transform back because we couldn't find our henshin sticks, or in Usagi's case – a compact…"

Mamoru looked away. He was the only one who didn't need any objects to henshin, but that didn't mean he hadn't lost his ability to henshin to Tuxedo Kamen either.

All eyes were set on the green haired teen, searching for answer.

"Time is most probably the case," She said. "I assume our henshin sticks are supposed to be with us when we are ready to take on the duty as a Soldier, sworn to protect Serenity."

Usagi's cheeks warmed up by this. Minako smiled cheekily and nudged the younger blonde. "Get used to it, Serenity."

"Except me, of course," She sighed loudly this time. "I was younger than fourteen when I guarded the Gate for the first time. So I'm supposed to have the power anytime by now."

Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the audible sigh Setsuna was giving. "Setsuna, you rarely sigh."

"I miss my Garnet Staff, you now. We've been together for thousands of years." She replied sadly, wiping a bead of tears that formed on the corner of her eyes with her finger. "Oh bloody hell, I forgot what a crybaby I was back then."

Michiru reached for Setsuna's shoulder, patting it in sympathy. "I miss my mirror too." Haruka nodded her head as she sulkily sipped her pumpkin juice.

"And I to my sword, but not that I often use it..."

The group then talked about the plans on upcoming Halloween, how they planned to investigate the suspicious room further. Rei had told them about her experience with Ron and Harry when they were looking for a certain class, and accidentally almost unlocked the Room had Flinch didn't stop Rei from performing the unlocking charm.

But before they could concoct a full-plan, Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect approached them.

"Meioh, the Headmaster wants to see you. The password is Marshmallow." She looked at the rest of them before adding, "You all should come too."

None of them noticed that Penelope looked lost after relaying the message.

* * *

"Did any of you notice that Artemis and Luna didn't come with us?"

Everyone looked at Haruka in disbelief.

"Next time, do speak for yourself."


	4. Chapter 4: 'Artemis & Luna'

**Late update, supposed to post this two weeks ago but I'm preparing for University and a wedding so...**

 **Oh and just to remind you...**

 **Sets & Mamo: Fourth year, a year above Cedric, Weasley Twins, etc.**

 **Michi & Haru: Second year, same as Cho Chang.**

 **The rest: First year with HP.**

 **Chibi & Taru: They are 8 years old on late 1990, do the math if you want to know when they will enroll on Hogwarts.**

* * *

After Setsuna muttered off the password a spiral staircase that led to Headmaster's office. Mamoru led the group, after noticing the uncertain looks the girls were giving each other. Makoto followed close behind him, dragging Ami and Haruka with her. The last to ascend the stairs was Rei – she had to stay behind to force Usagi on ascending the stairs. Something about staircase making her a little bit queasy.

Mamoru knocked the oaken double door and proceeded on pushing it open, not bothering on response. Dumbledore was on the center of the circular room, leaning leisurely on the spindle-legged table. He seemed to have a company – right in front of him stood a man and a woman that had a very familiar backside.

"Ah, Miss Meioh, welcome!" Dumbledore cheerfully greeted Setsuna, "Hello, children."

Setsuna and the other bowed their heads in greeting, but their eyes were set on the two adults that stubbornly kept their back on them.

One had platinum hair while one had long and thick dark hair.

Almost like Artemis and Luna on their human form.

"On what purpose we are here, Headmaster?" Michiru asked politely, wondering why Artemis and Luna suddenly appeared to look for them.

Dumbledore stood straight as he gestured his arms to the man and the woman. "This lady and gentleman wanted to see you. Who am I to forbid a guardian to check on their child?"

Confused, Makoto tried to interject, finding error on Dumbledore's words. "With all due respect-"

"Of course, Headmaster." The man said smoothly, turning his back to them. A pair of grey eyes that too similar to Draco Malfoy's own, caught Rei's interest.

Mamoru stepped back. The rest of the group did the same.

The woman turned her back. She was a woman with long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes, and a maniacal grin.

They weren't Artemis nor Luna, that was for sure. Their back view was quite similar, however.

Rei looked at the steely gaze of Usagi, wondering if the refusal back at the Gargoyle Corridor was because of this.

"Who are you?" Setsuna barked out, stepping back. Mamoru took out his wand – willow, 12 ¾ inches, unicorn tail hair – and pointed it to Lucius Malfoy. "What do you want?" He hissed his question, moving protectively in front of the girls. "You're not our Guardians, whoever you are."

Setsuna did the same, pointing her wand – pine, 11 ¼ inches, phoenix feather – to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Michiru clutched her head in pain, her eyes glazing over for a moment. She gave a steely glare to the woman – Bellatrix. "You," She hissed. "You're not supposed to be here _now_."

Bellatrix grinned nastily.

"Headmaster!" Minako called out, "Are you out of your mind?! They are evil!"

'Dumbledore' grinned at the group – his feature melted to reveal a short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose.

"What do you want from us? We have nothing to do with you!" Said Rei heatedly, now pointing her own wand – blackthorn, 12 inches, werewolf nail – back and forth to Lucius and Bellatrix. She deemed that the mousy man behind them was harmless.

"In fact, you do." Said Lucius with a smirk. "Your arrival here caused a… complications, should you say. Obviously we can't let it happen. Not when we are watching. Not when you have powers stronger than any ordinary wizard and witches should have. Not when the Dark Lord wanted you." He gave a smirk to Usagi as he said it.

"We're only ordinary children." Said Ami slowly, assuring. But the grip over her wand – willow, 11 inches, dragon heartstrings – inside her pocket tightened. "So as she." She added, moving protectively in front of Usagi.

They paled when Bellatrix let out a bark of laughter, and with her wand locking the oaken double door behind them. "Now Lucy darling, should I discipline these wild dogs?"

Lucius looked flustered for a second, but said nothing as he smirked. "That wouldn't be necessary." He finally answered, advancing to the Japanese group. They backed off further until they hit the door. It was locked.

"What exactly do you want from us, from Usagi?!" Minako cried out angrily, her eyes watching the short man's behavior sharply. "We - _Usagi_ did nothing to you!"

"Yeah!" Haruka agreed, now also drawing her own wand – spruce, 12 ½ inches, phoenix feather – but pointed it to Peter Pettigrew, who paced fervently behind Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Can I curse them, Lucy darling?" Bellatrix pointed her wand to Usagi, who stood at the very back, and licked her lips lecherously at the thought of torturing the innocent looking little girl. "I can hear their scream! A music to my ears." She laughed crazily, causing Lucius to become more flustered.

Usagi didn't look the least bit unnerved. If anything, the grip on her wand – rowan, 12 inches, unicorn hair tail – inside her pocket became tighter.

"Be patient, Bella, the Dark Lord wouldn't like it if they were dead."

Bellatrix snorted.

Seizing the chance at the slight shift of attention, Setsuna fired a 'Bombarda' to the ground at the same time as Usagi firing the blasting spell to the door. The future queen immediately pulled them to retreat, to which they complied almost immediately.

Caught off guard, Bellatrix and Lucius could only protect themselves against the debris that flew around them. Pettigrew shifted to his animagus form and escaped.

"Blasted Asian dogs!" Bellatrix angrily shouted as the dust cleared up.

"Damn it! We took too long!" Lucius cursed quietly. He tossed an object to Bellatrix. "Portkey, retreat for now."

* * *

The group ran all the way from the Gargoyle Corridor, until they bumped to Professor Snape.

"Professor!" Mamoru called out, panting. "Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "He is currently attending something on the Ministry, Mr. Chiba."

The girls looked at each other. "Then it wasn't the real Dumbledore, then?" Makoto asked Ami with a nudge. the Ravenclaw stared at her. Obviously.

Snape's eyebrow rose higher. "Did something happen, Mr. Chiba?"

"Professor 'Dumbledore' summoned us just half an hour ago, Professor." Michiru explained, quoting the air on the 'Dumbledore' part. "It turned out to be someone posing as Dumbledore. I think he's using a disguise potion, sir. Short man, mousy brown hair, pointed nose." Michiru's head tilted curiously when Snape's eyes darkened. "Sir?"

"And I assume the large explosion just a few minutes ago came from Headmaster Office?" His eyes narrowed at the sheepish look Setsuna and Usagi gave him. "I see. Detention and forty points from two of you, for destroying Headmaster Office."

"But sir! It was a self-defense!" Mamoru immediately protested. "The… the woman, sir! She tried to curse Usagi!"

"By destroying the office? I don't think so, Mr. Chiba." He carefully looked at them before moving on.

Haruka patted Mamoru's shoulder in sympathy as soon as Snape turned to a corner and disappeared from their view

* * *

Chibiusa and Hotaru watched as their Guardians, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel leisurely watching the sun set on the balcony. The two elderly couple were clearly enjoying their quiet life after living for so long.

"Ne, Nicolas," Hotaru timidly tapped Nicolas' arms. "I wonder if we can go to Hogwarts next year?"

Nicolas chuckled, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, Chibiusa, both of you are still underage to enter Hogwarts."

"But we want to be with the others too!" Chibiusa said with a pout. "They probably having so much fun learning practical magic… I want to do it too!"

Perenelle giggled and patted Chibiusa's chubby cheeks affectionately. "Dear, you have all the time in this world to learn it."

"Maybe," Chibiusa replied with a shrug. "But I really, really want to do it now!"

Perenelle gave Nicolas a soft look, to which the alchemist smiled. "Then how about this," He turned to look at the two nine years old girls between him and Perenelle, "If you wanted to learn potion-making and alchemy, I would be more than glad to teach you. I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to teach you wand-waving magic yet."

The two children smiled brightly at the offer and proceeded to hug the alchemist in gratitude.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! Oh and don't worry, one of them will end up with Harry!**

 **I just haven't decided on whether on giving them happy ending or not.**

 **I mean, Harry x Ginny is awesome too...**

 **Oh and yes I got them the Flamels as their Guardian! It's for the family drama, don't blame me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Devon

_**Flashback – their arrival to Devon**_

"By the way, where are we?" Venus asked Mercury who typed something on her super-computer. "Mercury? Where are we?" The Inner Senshi leader questioned again, pouting slightly when her question was once again ignored. Venus poked Mercury's fluffy cheeks, and earned a scathing glare from the Senshi of Ice.

"Shush, I'm trying to!" Mercury turned to Pluto. "Weird. Pluto, where do we supposed to land?"

"London, somewhere near Buckingham Palace." She answered curtly. "Something happens?"

"Aside of us being children again, then yes." Mercury said simply. "I checked the date, and we're on the year 1990. Precisely, 19th December 1990. Not only that we reverted to our children body, we also went back in time. Exactly ten years in time."

They froze as Mercury's transformation faded away, followed by Jupiter, then Pluto… then the rest of them.

"Just as I thought," Setsuna muttered, examining the baggy clothes she was now wearing. Their senshi uniform was basically their skin, they are automatically fitted to their body size. Their normal clothes however did not share the same practicality.

Haruka angrily stomped her way to Setsuna. "You said this will be a _vacation_!"

"I _did_ say that." Setsuna agreed with a small smile. "But I didn't say it's going to be a _full_ vacation, Haruka. That's why I propose using Sailor Teleport instead of airplanes."

Makoto winced at the mention of planes.

"What?" Usagi whined, slumping to Minako. "There's something else?"

"The reason why I was adamant on using the Sailor Teleport was because of this incident." Setsuna calmly explained. "Someone on our own timeline, right after Galaxia, had been trying to breach the Time Gate open. Hundreds of attempts on each day."

"This explains why you often go on _vacation_?"

"Haruka..."

"What?"

Setsuna seemed to ignore Haruka's sneer. "Exactly. I didn't really know the reason, but I knew they were using some kind of device to turn-back time – thus a danger to the balance of Time. If used to turn-back time to maximum of a week before, it wouldn't be a danger to Time Gate, but these attempts – they wanted to go back to nearly fifty years before, where some weren't yet born themselves!"

"Whoa hold on. These folks wanted to go back to the time where they were yet to be conceive, let alone born?" Haruka whistled. "Kind of familiar."

"Shut it." Mamoru warned Haruka. Chibiusa merely rolled her eyes at the low-blow, utterly fine with it.

"Haruka-papa, don't pick on Chibiusa-chan!"

"Hear, hear!"

Ignoring the squabble, Ami turned to Setsuna. "And the user mostly came from this place, um, England? United Kingdom?"

"Correct. But not mostly, Ami-san, it's all of the user. All of the user… they used them here, on the territory of United Kingdom. But mostly came from around Scotland."

"Is that why we're here?"

"Yes. One of our goal here is to investigate the problem – mainly because of the sudden raise of disturbance on the gate. I had to eliminate the source of problem, but I alone might not suffice. Not when they had a whole army of wizards and witches."

"Wizard and witches are real?!"

"Of course. We have those too at Japan, but they are quite indistinguishable. The largest magical community is on United Kingdom. I suspected they were the ones who tried to breach the gate."

"Um, I don't quite follow."

All of them sweatdropped. Chibiusa blinked innocently.

Sighing, Setsuna revised her explanation. "To put it simply, these witches and wizards were the ones who tried to breach the Time-Gate for unknown reason. I, as the Guardian of Time, have the duty to protect the Time-Gate and thus have the right to eliminate the source of the disturbance, directly or not."

"It still doesn't explain why we're on our children body and on 1990, though." Muttered Makoto with a pout. Ami and Minako squealed.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Setsuna murmured. "I suspect it was because of the instability of the dimension that caused us to be thrown back to this period. And if we are lucky, maybe it's around the time where the problem started to arise…"

"I sure hope so," Usagi muttered to herself, her eyes scanning the green area around her. "Ami-chan, where do you think it is?"

"Country of Devon, but not sure precisely where." Ami answered, glancing to her empty palm. "Hey, where did my computer go? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell it to go away!"

"My henshin stick is missing!"

"Same! What the hell is happening?"

* * *

Among the panic, none of them noticed a figure watching in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

"Okay… let's stay calm and rational. Now where are we supposed to go?"

"Isn't that a cottage though? Maybe someone lives there?"

"Come on, it's getting dark. Let's hope someone actually lives there."

The cottage was actually the residence of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, a pair of elderly wizard and witch. The two expressed their surprise on seeing them on the door, as they were a large group of children with oversized adult clothes.

Setsuna then explained the situation in slightly accented English and Nicolas with his wife gladly took them in for a night. Perenelle even graciously re-sized their clothes so they would fit to their body.

But the stay for a night quickly turned permanent after their Sailor Crystals suddenly emerged from their body and transformed itself to a hexagonal di-pyramidal-shaped transparent crystal. They casually (after fighting the strong urge to faint right here and there) picked the floating Star Seed and pocket it, wondering to themselves why it chose to emerge now.

The incident occurred when they were eating dinner.

Nicolas, to their surprise, recognized it and told them how he always believed in an old tales of Gods and Goddesses, along with the fairy tale of Goddess Selene, her prosperous kingdom, and Endymion the Mortal. Perenelle then scolded him from being such a child and told him to retreat to his chamber to calm down, to which he complied.

Perenelle returned shortly after escorting her husband to their chamber and apologized to their guests for the outburst. Dumbfounded, they let it slide. Perenelle then explained that they could stay as long as they wanted to, and suggested them to go to Hogwarts after Setsuna began explaining their true situations.

At first, they objected the idea on going to school again, but after a bit of persuading Perenelle convinced them to enroll there. After all, if their power as Sailor Senshi wouldn't awaken in this time due to the crystal refused to function over children body, they might as well learn some magic to defend themselves. The group was uncertain whether they had the same magic as Perenelle or Nicolas or not, but Nicolas (after calming himself) then told them that they clearly had the same magic – though a little bit different due to their alien blood, since they had discovered Flamel's Cottage even when Nicolas had set up a Muggle-repelling charm along with notice-me-not.

Nicolas promised them to keep their secret and swore a wizard oath along with Perenelle not to leak this bits of information. In turn, the Senshi plus Mamoru would entertain them as their pupils.

* * *

 **A short chapter, the next one will have longer chapter since it covers their life before Hogwarts happened on 1991.  
**


End file.
